


【DMC】Secret。（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN日常系列 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 算是【Hurts。】的后续？一个关于夏天的小故事。最近真的好热…角色属于卡普空 OOC属于我。





	【DMC】Secret。（VN）

尼禄有些不为人知的秘密。

说实话尼禄的童年算不上非常坎坷，却也谈不上平静，漫漫岁月就像条蜿蜒在崇山间的溪流，没有江河的湍急凶猛，却也不乏波澜崎岖，如此一段人生带给他的并不是什么深刻的记忆，而是些不知不觉中形成的小秘密。

*

其中之一，尼禄喜欢把冷风机调到最低制冷，然后躺在房间里的旧沙发上午睡。

尼禄记忆里佛杜那的夏天热得令人融化，仲夏正午时分只要在太阳下走几分钟，仿佛便能从自己身上闻到盐烤肉的味道。

而小海岛孤儿院的制冷系统陈旧不堪，尼禄对那几年夏天的孤儿院生活总结起来就只有两个字，热和粘。更可怕的是孤儿院里修女们还有叫他们集体午睡的习惯，尼禄曾尝试躲进修道院里每个他能找到的隐蔽角落，以此逃避被塞进狭小的午睡房的命运，只可惜最后都会被提着领子捉回他眼里仿佛蒸笼的小房间。

竹席吸收了一排小朋友的体温失去了原本的清凉，人体产生的热气盖过了冷风机吹出的断断续续的风，而尼禄只能像只蒸笼上的螃蟹般在属于他的一小块地方翻来覆去，其实他原本很喜欢在蝉鸣中入睡的感觉，但他的身体似乎对温度特别敏感，明明邻床的小朋友们都能睡得香甜，尼禄却总觉得空气的温度热得令人窒息。

不过这个问题在克雷多与姬莉叶带给他一个真正意义上的家后，终于迎刃而解。

克雷多知道尼禄怕热，便在客厅里装了台小型冷风机，从此尼禄爱上了将机器温度调到最低，裹着姬莉叶织的小毯子，把脸埋进客厅中央那张老旧的沙发里午睡的感觉。

时日至今他依然清晰地记得佛杜那老家沙发暗红色的皮料因岁月而裂开的每道纹路，从破口里探出头的棉絮拥有着世界上独一无二的柔软。

而尼禄的小秘密世界上只有姬莉叶一个人知道。

*

红墓市的夏天同样热得令人发指，因任务留宿DMC的尼禄忍无可忍地为但丁终于顺利续上水电费的事务所购置了一台冷风机。

一切改变，都从这台冷风机开始。

尼禄并没有告诉但丁他买冷风机其实是为了私心，但很快他就发现他的“秘密”似乎被什么人发现了。

赶着清晨空气还没有热到过分，尼禄早早地提着绯红女皇出了门，快到中午时分他在街角快餐店草草地用汉堡套餐填饱肚子，溜回事务所时正好到了烈日当空、一日里最炎热的时刻。

他蹑手蹑脚地打开事务所的大门，却发现想象中闷热的空气并未扑面而来，反之迎接他的竟是一阵清凉而舒爽的人造风。房间里没有其他人，半魔双子似乎都不在家，尼禄正在心里嘀咕但丁怎么出门忘记关冷风机，原本落在机器出风口的目光直勾勾地被沙发前茶几上的一盆冰西瓜给牵了过去。

鲜艳水润的果瓤静静地躺在下层的晶莹的冰块上，那一抹红在尼禄眼里热到万物都失去颜色的的世界里格外显眼。

他狐疑地坐在但丁的旧沙发上，按在沙发表面的手掌没有第一时间触摸到冰凉的皮料，而是他本存放在二楼客房里、叠得整整齐齐的小毯子。

这下尼禄确信了一切都不是巧合，是“有人”发现了他的小秘密。

于此相对应的是，接下来那个月但丁事务所的电费猛地翻了一倍，为此半魔双子还在某个午夜里大打出手。

次日尼禄来到事务所时发现DMC本就不算整洁的小客厅跟遭遇了龙卷风似的，所有东西都移了位置，带着刀痕剑伤的杂物报纸落了一地，唯有摆在门厅中央、本处于暴风中心的旧沙发仿佛开启了固有结界，陪着旁边的冷风机和茶几，完好无损地伫立在一片残骸之中。

而他的小毛毯上甚至连一点灰尘都没有。

尼禄午睡的“秘密基地”在斯巴达双子能拆城的战斗中奇迹般地存活了下来，而他本人没用半天便发现了“奇迹”的名字叫维吉尔。

那天年轻的恶魔猎人提早结束了冗长的委托，他回到DMC时还没过正午，开门时正好撞见维吉尔左手端着玻璃碗、右手按开冷风机的场景。

“呃…”欣喜与窘迫交杂在他的脑海，尼禄觉得喉管里仿佛被塞进两块石头，它们死死压制住他的声带，撩起酸涩而沉重的浊气，顺着食道落进胃里。

他想也许他应该对维吉尔说声谢谢，或是说些别的什么，可是他开口闭口嗓子眼里只挤出了几个无力的气音。

男孩眼睁睁地看着身形高大的父亲一点点向他靠近，然后将手里的盛着鲜艳欲滴的果肉的玻璃碗塞进他怀里。

“午安。”维吉尔的声音很轻，悠悠地飘在逐渐清凉的空气中，轻到尼禄都怀疑这一声午安是他产生的幻觉，但这两个轻飘飘的字实打实地吹走了尼禄嗓子眼的石块，他下意识地拉住与他擦肩而过的父亲。

“你…要一起吗？”

维吉尔没说话，只是在一片阴影里悄然摇头，停顿一步后离开了事务所。

那天下午尼禄破天荒的没有睡着，他抱着怀里的冰西瓜怔怔出神，直到碗底的冰块全都化成了水，悄悄染湿了他T恤的一角。

*

尼禄爱吃意大利面，这件事认识他的朋友都知道，妮可还把它写进了“关于斯巴达一家的小Tip”里，但没人知道尼禄喜欢吃加了双份酱料的意面，连姬莉叶也不知道。

关于这个秘密的渊源很长，讲实话尼禄自己也不记得是具体的哪天哪秒发现了它，它只是滴水穿石般在不知不觉中点点滴滴渗入了他的生活。

从前教会午餐食谱里的意面总是面多酱少，干巴巴的难以下咽，听到尼禄无意中的抱怨后，年幼的姬莉叶为他做了一份多加成倍的芝士和肉酱的意大利面，克雷多知道后说教姬莉叶好半天，告诉她这么吃尼禄总有天会变成三高人群，殊不知吃到“姬莉叶特制”意大利面的尼禄瞬间爱上了那种满足的感觉。

常有人说人在幼时形成的习惯往往会伴他终身，餐盘里的面条裹着浓浓的酱汁，旁人看来腻得无从下口，在尼禄眼里却满满的都是家与爱的味道。

结果这个不为人知的秘密，在某次尼禄和半魔双子吃饭时不经意间往餐盘里加了一坨肉酱之后，演变成只要尼禄留在DMC吃饭，餐桌上风雨无阻必会有加了双份酱料的意大利面。

在连续吃了一周的意面后，疑惑的尼禄趁着单独洗碗的机会叫住了进来扔垃圾的但丁。

“维吉尔也很喜欢吃意大利面？”他问。

他本以为“重口”这个爱好是他从维吉尔身上遗传来的，他还挺高兴自己终于和维吉尔有共同的爱好了，没想到但丁露出了一副“你在逗我”的惊讶表情。

“拉倒吧，他连披萨都嫌太油。”饶是一天三顿披萨的但丁都有些受不了酱比面多的吃法，“而且街口那个店每天排队到街尾，他再喜欢吃也不至于天天买啊。”

尼禄顿时哑口无言。

*

若是前两个秘密都只是无伤大雅的小爱好，那这第三个秘密尼禄绝对不想被人发现。

——他曾无比害怕伴着惊雷的雨夜。

这种怕并非生理上的畏惧，而是种无法控制的、精神上的恐惧。

在孤儿院的那几年，尼禄曾经反反复复被同一个梦魇纠缠。

梦中年幼的他迷失在拥挤的公园里，瑟缩着身子躲在长椅之下，明明是傍晚的天空却漆黑如夜，轰鸣的迅雷与廖白的闪电在空中交错。

而原本围在他身边玩耍的孩子们看到下雨，撑起花色各异的雨伞接二连三地跟着前来接他们回家的父母蹦蹦跳跳地离开了小小的广场。于是尼禄世界里仅剩的色彩也随着他们的离去渐渐消失，最终只剩下漆黑的天空、恶魔般咆哮着的雷云与倾盆而下的大雨。

他开始捂着耳朵四处逃窜，仿佛背后有千万只梦魔在追捕着他，其实那片公园物理面积并不大，但这么多年来无论梦里的尼禄如何寻找奔跑，他就像被莫名的力量困在了原地、从未成功逃离。

到了最后浑身湿透的男孩只能孤零零地站在空旷的广场中心，迷惘地望着虚空发呆。

一遍又一遍，周而复始。

纵使过去了十几年，尼禄依然清楚地记得第一次做噩梦的那天，教会孤儿院正好带着他们去佛杜那的小公园里玩，结果他不小心走丢了，天还不巧地下起暴雨，找不到原定的集合点的他就这么无助地躲在公园中心的长椅下，眼睁睁看着身边其他来玩的孩子一个一个牵着父母的手离开。

尼禄形容不出来当时的他心里是什么感觉，不过四五岁的孩子本身也没有特别复杂的感情——那可能是单纯的羡慕，又有些委屈吧。

其实当天孤儿院的修女只用了个把小时就找到了缩在喷泉边长椅下的尼禄，但这个噩梦却几乎伴随着他整个幼年时期，每当窗外开始打雷下雨，他只要一闭上眼睛，就会再次看到无助而失望地缩在公园长椅下的自己。

这个情况在他有了姬莉叶和克雷多后渐渐好转起来，再后来他几乎都遗忘了那段童年时的小插曲。

直到最近，尼禄又重新开始做起这荒诞的梦。

*

夏夜的暴雨来的格外猛烈，疾风伴着雷雨瞬间笼罩吞噬整个小海岛，强劲的海风将雨滴不断地甩在半掩的玻璃窗上，豆大的水珠被摔得四分五裂，断断续续地沿着窗沿坠入泥里。

床上深入睡梦的恶魔猎人深锁着眉心，双手死死地拽着毛毯边沿，仿佛想利用它将自己团成一个无法入侵的茧以抵御梦魔。

梦中年幼的孩童还在雨夜里狂奔哭泣，随着天空暴雷的炸响，浑身冷汗的尼禄猛地睁开了眼睛。

“……”“……”

尼禄已经不想去追究为什么维吉尔会出现在佛杜那、他家的二楼这种问题了，他现在浑身上下都爬满了秘密地发现的窘迫感。

维吉尔悄无声息地站在尼禄的床对面，似乎刚关上被雨打湿的玻璃窗，苍白的手正握着深色的窗帘一角向内拉，沉重厚实的布料在空气里发出寂寞的闷响。

尼禄注意到维吉尔穿着睡衣却握着不合时宜的阎魔刀，莫名的酸楚与悲戚顿时涌上心头，他从床上翻起身，大步走到男人面前。

维吉尔的出现就仿佛一道光撕裂了他的噩梦，渴求温暖的尼禄下意识地伸出双手想要拥抱眼前的父亲，但他接收到指令的大脑犹豫了，连带着四肢像是灌了铅般无法挪动，伸出去的手臂最终只能僵硬地停留在距离维吉尔一步远的地方。

那场比谁后有下个动作的比赛尼禄取得了胜利，因为在他找回自己的行动力前，维吉尔率先伸出手，但那条修长的手臂只是越过了尼禄的肩膀，安抚性地揉了揉他睡乱的短发。

“做个好梦，尼禄。”他留下轻飘飘的一句话，消失在传送门之中。

*

维吉尔倒也不是次次都出现得那么惊心动魄来无影去无踪，他偶尔也会和但丁一起来尼禄位于佛杜那的家做客，以正常的出行方式。

尼禄家里有架老钢琴，那是很久以前克雷多为了给姬莉叶伴奏从二手市场淘来的，老旧的钢琴在失去主人后便成了装饰品，直到斯巴达家唯一会乐器的长子维吉尔回归这个世界。

那天夜里维吉尔为尼禄家的孩子们弹了几首钢琴曲，也只有尼禄知道，那些曲子都是他小时候最爱听的。

“尼禄，维吉尔先生让我把这个交给你。”姬莉叶柔软的嗓音打断了盯着维吉尔优雅背影出神的尼禄，她将一个深蓝色的礼物盒递到他手里。

“……？”尼禄接过礼盒，却没打开，而是反问道，“维吉尔找过你？”

“是啊，他之前问了我好多关于你小时候的事。”姬莉叶笑笑，“他很关心你，尼禄。”

“我知道。”尼禄的声音听上去并不开心，甚至有些失落，他闷闷地拆开手里的礼物盒。

精致的包装盒里静静地躺着一副金属色的耳机，不看标签也知道价值不菲。尼禄也不记得自己是什么时候提起过想要这款耳机，总之肯定是无意之中提及的，而维吉尔却把他随口说说的话全都熟记于心并且付之行动。

“他一直在关注你。”姬莉叶的声音在尼禄耳里像飘得很远很远，此刻他完全无法控制自己心里翻腾的酸楚感，他又听到姬莉叶若有所思地继续说着，“或许他是想补偿你吧？”

“……”

尼禄狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，就像姬莉叶所说的那样，他好像真的突然有了个关心他的“父亲”，会为他关窗为他开冷气，为他固执地天天买爱吃的食物，甚至会送他昂贵的礼物，但面对着这失而复得的“亲情”，尼禄的心不但没有欢腾起来，反而更加沉郁了。

他一点也不想要维吉尔冰冷的补偿。

*

这座城市的夏末闷热而潮湿，绵绵的雨下了整整一天，结束委托的尼禄回到但丁的事务所，事务所楼上唯一的客房在维吉尔回归后给他作了卧室，所以借住的尼禄一般都抱着他的小毛毯睡在客厅。

时过深夜，外头黑压压的云层间突然打起了雷，空旷的客厅将雷声和劈里啪啦的雨声放大数倍，尼禄裹紧身上的毛毯，把脸深深埋进旧沙发的皮垫里企图将自己隔绝。

夏天的最后一场雨来势汹汹，瞬间便将整个城市笼罩。

尼禄听着夹杂着滚滚雷鸣的暴雨声，望着眼前时不时被闪电照亮的沙发皮料，心里的焦躁感愈演愈烈，导致他完全无法入睡。

突然间，他过人的感官察觉到所有令他心烦意乱的干扰在一瞬间变弱了。

他不禁将头从毛毯里探出一些，四处张望。

果不其然。

他望见了维吉尔倚在窗边的身影。

维吉尔恰好合拢最后一块窗帘，他回过头凝视着尼禄，玻璃似透明的瞳孔里闪着掩饰不住的关切，但男人却仍是什么也没说，只是向尼禄微微颔首，便准备离开。

维吉尔的眼神令尼禄心底堆积已久的委屈伴着酸楚瞬间井喷而出，他伸出手越过沙发背，拉住了欲将离开的男人。

“你完全不用这么做的。”尼禄艰难地开口，“礼物也好，别的什么也罢。”

“如果你只是觉得我的童年有遗憾，那完全没有必要。”他低着头，手臂颤抖，“无论如何我都已经顺利长大了。”

“我不需要补偿。”

尼禄盯着空气里飘过细碎的尘埃，握着维吉尔手腕的指关节渐渐发白，他强忍着内心的苦涩一个字一个字地说着。

见维吉尔长时间没有给他回应，他最终悻悻地松开了手掌。

不过他失去支撑的手并没有顺势落下，维吉尔在他放手的同一秒反握住了他的手。

“你想要什么？”

维吉尔发出今夜首个音节，他反问他。

清冷低沉的声音伴着隐约的雷声击打着尼禄的胸口。

尼禄想要什么？

他让自己学会同龄人没有的坚强，学会将失落深埋心底，他从不在姬莉叶与克雷多面前流露出过多悲伤，克雷多离世后他更是担起整个家庭的责任，他发誓守护姬莉叶和孩子们，一面坚强的护盾又怎能不攻自破呢？

尼禄确实长成了可靠的守护者，但他始终渴望着一个怀抱，一个可以让无助的他依靠，任迷惘的他哭泣的怀抱。

他曾经认为自己不该拥有这样的希冀，直到维吉尔的出现在他的世界，强大的斯巴达长子，他的“父亲”，再度撕开了那被封印起来的渴望。

六岁的尼禄曾渴望一个拥抱。如今二十二岁的他，依然如此。

自始至终尼禄想要的都不是补偿，他想有爱，他期盼有人将他带离深渊。

他只想要维吉尔爱他。

这份呼之欲出的感情凌驾于任何感情之上，存粹的爱早已跨越情爱的界限，相连的血脉将又它送上任何情感都无法匹及的高度。它源于亲情又不止单纯的亲情，尼禄堆积在心底二十二年的欲望早将它发酵成一份醇厚而炽热的爱恋。

除去维吉尔，任何人都无法拥有的爱恋。

“……我想你爱我。”

尼禄抬起头看着维吉尔，蓄着清泉般的绿眼睛里涌动着暗潮。

维吉尔曾因无法保护血脉相连的母亲耗尽无数代价换取力量，他推开双生的弟弟，舍弃为人的资格坠入魔界，甚至险些无法找回被割裂的人性。

当然，他也间接地失去了伴随尼禄长大的机会。

回到人间的维吉尔几乎一无所有，但他还有尼禄，他依然愿为他的骨血挡下任何伤害、付出尼禄想要的一切。包括生命。

他曾以为尼禄想要的只是人类定义上的“父亲”，一个能够关心他、为他扫尽所有障碍的父亲。

然而尼禄的眼神却在真真切切在告诉他，眼前的大男孩想要的，只是名为“维吉尔”的爱。

他的孩子在呼唤他。

*

维吉尔猛地抽回了手。

瞬间尼禄仿佛坠入了深不见底的冰窟窿，连心脏都冻得瑟瑟发抖，他想着也许这些在他看来冰冷的补偿对于维吉尔来说已是能付出的最大限度的温柔，那些温柔像是流水般，在他不注意时无处不在地包裹着他，而当他握紧手心时，它们却将从他的指缝中悄悄流走。

或许他真的不该期盼太多。

“…抱歉。”他为自己的行为小声地道歉，并将嗓子眼翻涌着的酸涩吞回肚里。

而维吉尔一言不发地在原地站了很久，久到尼禄以为他不会再有什么动作而想要转身缩回毛毯里时，男人却贴着沙发的边缘半跪下来。

尼禄手臂上传来一阵微弱又坚定的牵引力，接着他的身体陷入了维吉尔宽厚的胸膛之内，男人低沉的呼吸声在他耳里渐渐清晰，强健的心跳声也渐渐被放大。

维吉尔在拥抱他，在用一种笨拙却直白的方式拥抱他。

年长者借着拥抱将无法表达的话语塞进了尼禄的身体，他们胸膛相贴呼吸交融，相同的血脉在同一时间沸腾，而后维吉尔小心地托起尼禄的脸，用无机质般的眼眸静静地凝望着他。

他们靠得过于接近，近到尼禄几乎能数清楚维吉尔长长的睫毛。

维吉尔向前凑得更近了些，然后他侧过脸，将一个吻印在尼禄潮湿的眼角，接着是泛红的鼻尖，最后停留在浅粉色的双唇上。

尼禄的嘴唇柔软而湿润，仿佛初春新生的幼苗般，维吉尔轻轻地磨蹭着那两瓣软肉，将自己的气息一点点渡进尼禄的身体。

“我在。”他用着最简单的承诺安抚着男孩已到崩塌边缘的情绪。

温润的吻和来自父亲凛冽的气息利刃般破开了尼禄封在心底的薄膜，顿时铺天盖地的安全感驱散了尼禄心中的彷徨，也驱动着他早已按捺不住的悲伤。

成长的伤痛从未离开，只是随着时光被深深埋藏在岁月的荒草堆下，此刻维吉尔就是尼禄那道导火索，他点燃了掩盖着悲痛的荒草，将深埋于下的渴望全部暴露在空气里。

累积了近二十年的酸楚凝聚成泪水浸润了男孩的眼眶，它们争先恐后地涌出，染湿了维吉尔肩头的睡衣布料。

尼禄像只受伤的幼兽般呜咽着，以往被生生咽回肚子里的委屈，困惑，迷茫在这瞬间如数爆发，他像个迷路的孩子，用双手死死抱着父亲的后背，将脸埋进他宽实的肩，抽泣起来。

懵懂的感情重新萌芽，往昔的遗憾全然消失，现在尼禄终于拥有可以随时展露脆弱旳怀抱了。

他们或许维持着拥抱的姿势十分钟，或许更久一些，待到怀里的男孩不再颤抖啜泣，而是乖巧温顺地缩在他的胸口时，维吉尔从沙发边站起了身，但他并没有松开怀里的儿子，而是托着他的膝弯将人整个抱了起来。

“……？！”视野猛然转了一百八十度的尼禄下意识地扶住了维吉尔的肩膀，并用泛红的双眼望着他。

“上楼睡觉。”维吉尔的声音听不出任何感情因素，却将怀里的尼禄抱得更紧了些。

但丁客房里的床并没比他的沙发宽敞多少，维吉尔将尼禄塞进唯一的被子里裹得严严实实，然后拉拢房里的窗帘，最后躺上床外侧，借助身体将男孩整个护进怀里。

“晚安。”

尼禄得到一声踏实的晚安，和一枚落在眼睑上的晚安吻。

窗帘也无法隔绝的闷雷下，因过度发泄情绪而困倦不已的尼禄再次坠入了那个荒唐的梦，只不过梦境的最后，那片将年幼的尼禄囚禁了二十年的梦魇被凌空出现的阎魔刀铮亮的刀锋撕裂，顿时间公园、惊雷、梦魔、暴雨、全都不复存在，茫茫光流的正中心只剩一个挺俊的人影。

尼禄笑了，迈开脚步，向他飞奔而去。

这一刻，他最终踏出了黑暗。

*

后来的日子里，但丁事务所岌岌可危的水电费终于得救了。

热爱午睡的尼禄不再依赖冷风机，他有更节约安全的避暑方式——维吉尔身旁萦绕的魔力，幽蓝幽蓝的魔力比世界上任何制冷方式都清爽，他枕着父亲的大腿，裹着心爱的小毯子，在燥热的午后做上一个舒适而清凉的梦，醒来时还有甘甜可口的冰西瓜等着他。

但丁的披萨又好好地回到了他的食谱上，因为维吉尔和尼禄总会在傍晚一起去街角吃意大利面，当然也会顺便给他捎回一份去掉橄榄的披萨。 

每个漆黑的雨夜里陪伴尼禄的不再是冰冷的窗帘和噩梦，而是身旁温暖宽厚的怀抱，以及与他相拥入眠的父亲。

*

或许维吉尔确实缺席了尼禄前二十年的人生，但从今往后他们还有更长的时间陪伴彼此走下去。

而尼禄呢，尼禄曾经有很多不为人知的、在旁人眼里略显奇怪的小秘密，现在这些秘密在维吉尔终于回到他身边之后，渐渐变成了属于他们两人之间的小秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点碎碎念。  
「能哭的地方只有厕所和爸爸的怀里。」←《CLANNAD》的名句。  
卡普空把奶油崽展现在游戏里的时候他已经是个坚强成熟的大男孩了hhh，我挺好奇小时候的尼禄在没有遇到姬莉叶和克雷多两个天使之前，害怕失望委屈的时候会不会幻想在老爸怀里躲着哭呀。


End file.
